A wireless, wireline or combined wireless-wireline network may rely on any number of devices to process signals for transport. The health, operational status or other characteristics related to the performance of these devices may be important to maintaining proper operation of the network and desired levels of service. A service provider may be tasked with supporting larger, wide area networks, such as but not necessarily limited to those associated with a hybrid-fiber cable (HFC) network, a cable network, a cellular network, an optical network or other network providing long-haul signaling transport, as well as smaller, local area networks, such as a home wireless/wireline network, Wi-Fi hotspot or other network interconnecting user devices with the long-haul transport network. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates providing such service providers and other interested entities with an ability to identify health, operational status or other characteristics of devices within their networks, optionally identifying such characteristics for devices at an individual level.